Various forms of protective frames for passengers and operators of various types of vehicles have been heretofore provided. Some forms of protective frames have been designed specifically for use in motor cycles and other vehicles which are subject to not too infrequent upset, but little attention has been given to the need for a protective frame to enclose a child riding in tandem on a bicycle or similar vehicle behind the operator thereof.
Examples of various forms of protective frames including structure which is similar in some respects to various features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,473,956, 2,783,056, 2,828,970, 2,921,799, 3,146,001 and 3,802,598.